Triple Threat Trouble
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: It's ComiCon season! Chris announces a new Total Drama series in front of a panel of Total Drama fans. Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan try and talk about the upcoming series, but the hardcore fans turned the panel into a war zone. One could even say that it's a triple threat war between Duncney, Gwuncan, and even Gwourtney! What happens? READ HERE! READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey y'all! New one-shot! I know, rare, huh? Yup!**

 **Okay, so this one-shot is all about three types of ships: Gwuncan, Duncney, and Gwourtney. Let's just say that ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE IN THIS ONE!**

 **With that, enjoy the story! Don't forget to review in the end!**

 **Disclaimer: Percentage of TD? Zero, including royalties.**

* * *

It was that time of year again: ComiCon! It's the time of year where every comic book fan comes and cosplays as their favorite comic book character, from Harley Quinn to Deadpool to even Batman. Even better than that, there are a bunch of panel conferences, one in which there is a Total Drama section reserved for the afternoon.

"I really don't see why we have to attend this Total Drama press conference... LET ALONE IN SAN DIEGO!" Courtney shouted to the two in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess," Duncan scoffed. "Look, this is amazing, I have to admit! I mean, freaking Batman though!"

Gwen, meanwhile, couldn't help but look at a Harley Quinn cosplayer that passed by. "Whoa, there are a lot of Harley Quinns here, huh?"

"I find this stupid," Courtney retorted. "I mean, it's all geeky and... gross," she shuddered.

"I like it," Duncan smiled. "Come on, what's the worst that's gonna happen?" The trio turned right into a room reserved for Total Drama. Upon entering, the three came upon a bunch of Total Drama fans, cheering and booing them as they walked up the steps to the panel. Duncan took in his surroundings and noticed the types of fans: those that support Gwuncan, those that support Duncney, those that support Gwourtney, and lastly, the ones that support other ships.

As the three took a seat next to each other, Chris stood up and took the stage. "Welcome to the first ever Total Drama Panel Session!" Chris greeted. "I'm real excited for this, and later on, we will announce a new season set to feature this Fall!"

A round of applause was heard around the entire room. "And now, to help kick off the first ever Total Drama panel, here are three former victims... I mean, _contestants_ here to tell you what's up with the new season!"

"First off," Chris smiled. "ME!" Heavy boos were heard in the room. Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen sat there, laughing at Chris's negative response. "Fine! Let's start off with the finalist of Total Drama Island... Gwen!"

Rounds of applause were heard from Gwuncan and the Gwourtney side, but boos were heard from the hardcore Duncney side.

"Hey guys," Gwen nervously smiled as she spoke to the fans. "Welcome, I guess, to the first ever Total Drama panel! I am actually quite nervous about this, since Chris called us at the last minute," she sighed, discreetly throwing a middle finger at the host before continuing. "Anyways, I'm really excited to be a part of the new season, and speaking as a Total Drama contestant, it's been a fun... eight years... of torture for your 'entertainment'!" she said, placing emphasis on 'entertainment'. "So, I think this is the time where you guys ask questions or...? Yeah..."

At that moment, everyone's hand flew up, wanting to ask Gwen the real questions. For Gwen, she picked a teenager cosplaying as Batman, sitting on the Gwuncan side.

"Oh, look, Gwen picked you!" a girl screamed at the person sitting next to him. "Go, George! Ask her your question!"

"Shut up, hoe!" he whispered. "Hi, I'm George! Question: Do you think Gwuncan will become canon for this season?"

A lot of gasps were heard, especially from the Duncney side. "This bitch!" a British girl yelled out.

"Uh... Gwuncan? You mean, me and Duncan?" Gwen asked George. "Well... I can't really say anything... What I can say is that..." At that moment, Duncan stood up and pushed Gwen off to the side.

"Listen here, Batman," Duncan raged. "Let's get something straight! As much as I love Gwen as a friend, we are not going out! Nor did we during the series! Now, shut up and go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

The girl next to George raised her hand up. "Hi, I'm Bella from Sydney, Australia," she smiled. "What would you have done if, say, you DIDN'T blow up Chris's mansion in All Stars?"

Duncan laughed. "Oh man, did anyone understand what she just asked me?" The audience, mostly members of the Duncney and Gwourtney side, laughed as well.

"Anyways, what would I have done if I hadn't blown up Chris's mansion?" he repeated the question. "Wow... that's a hard one. I'd say... fight Mal? Kill his ass? Yeah," he chuckled. "Anyways, you sound like that one Australian chick that was on TD... Jasmine?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh a little bit before sitting down. "Thank you so much, Duncan!"

"Alright, anyone else!" Duncan asked as more hands flew up, specifically on the Duncney side. "Uh, you!" He pointed at a red-head with crutches.

"Duncan! Hi, I'm Brittany, and I'm from Pennsylvania!" she introduced herself. "I have a question that my friend wanted to ask, but sadly, he couldn't come... Do you think you see yourself with Zoey in the future?" she asked. "Like do you think you still have a chance with her?"

 _Man, what is it with these fans,_ Duncan thought to himself. _Stupid fans._ "Oh, huh? Me and Zoey?" he asked. "Wow, I really have no idea. I mean we were teammates at one point. But you know, Mike and Zoey are together, so really, there's no chance between me and Zoey, so... yeah. Sorry about that."

Brittany, feeling a bit disappointed, raised his hand again. "How about you and that bitch Courtney? Any chance of you two getting back together?" she asked. Everyone in the room gasped, even Courtney. Gwen, on the other hand, was laughing like crazy. Chris, meanwhile, sat there, enjoying the chaos.

As Duncan was about to answer to Brittany, Courtney shoved his ex-boyfriend to the side and finally took the stage.

"Listen up!" Courtney silenced the entire room. "Duncan and I are not going back together! That's final!" she screamed.

The whole room was silent for a second. However, the silence was broken by a British girl raising her hand, wanting to ask Courtney a question.

"Uh, yes?" Courtney asked. The British girl stood up, smiling and seething at Courtney's presence.

"Hi, I'm Chloe from the UK, and... and I do have a question that does involve Duncney and Gwuncan?

Do you consider yourself a better girlfriend for Duncan compared to Gwen?" she asked.

The entire room gasped within seconds of hearing the question. Even Courtney and Gwen gasped. Duncan, however, laughed his butt off. "Oh man!" His laughter only got himself a glare from BOTH Gwen and Courtney. "What? Answer the people, Princess!"

"Uh... I think I am a great girlfriend for Duncan. I consider myself a great girlfriend for Duncan!" Duncan answered. Gwen gasped upon hearing Courtney's answer.

In response, she stood up and shoved Courtney off to the side. "Listen! I'm a great girlfriend to Duncan! I mean, Duncan and I have a lot more in common than Courtney!"

"That's not true!" Courtney retorted. "I am A WAY BETTER GIRLFRIEND THAN YOU!" She then resorted to pushing Gwen away, with her landing on her butt.

The entire room gasped and awed in shock, even Duncan. Chris, however, was just smiling, enjoying the chaos that's happening.

And then all hell broke loose, as the Gwuncan side started booing Courtney, the Duncney side cheering for her and the Gwourtney section still in shock and awe.

"DUNCNEY! DUNCNEY!" the fans kept cheering.

"What the hell?" Courtney raged. "Are you serious?"

The Duncney fans kept cheering. They just wouldn't stop. They want to see action. They want to see drama.

"DUNCNEY? What the hell? That... me and Duncan?!" the CIT ranted. "The asshole?! Excuse me, but I will call my lawyers and file a lawsuit..." Her words, however, were no match for the fans' excessive booing. She sat back down, still hot-headed about the fans.

Duncan approached Courtney before he took the stage. "You alright?" he asked, in which her only response was a shrug, still hot-headed.

He grabbed the mic and sighed. "So, uh... Duncney?" he asked the fans. He got a mixed reaction from the crowd, from cheers from the Duncney side, boos from the Gwuncan side, and a mixed response from the Gwourtney section.

"Gwuncan?" he asked. Again, the reactions were about the same, except the Gwuncan section was cheering and the Duncney side was sneering.

Duncan sighed. "Okay... Gwourtney?" he asked again. This time, both Duncan-related ships remained silent, while the Gwourtney section cheered.

At that point, the crowd started getting wild, as the Duncney and Gwuncan sections started cheering back and forth, with the Gwourtney fans trying to get into the action. A few minutes and a lot of cheering later, the fans couldn't handle it anymore, and the Gwuncan, Duncney, AND Gwourtney fans started fighting each other.

Duncan knew he wanted out. He covered the mic with his hand and talked to Gwen and Courtney. "Hey, wanna get outta here?" he asked his ex-girlfriends. As Courtney and Gwen witnessed the audience still cheering for their respect OTP, the girls nodded and followed Duncan out.

But before he disappeared, he left with a small message. "Anyways... before I go, I like both girls. If I had to, I'd go with Gwen. Why? She's just better and we have things in common... With that being said, Total Drama will be out this fall in the States AND in Canada! It'll feature us the three in it, so be on the look-out! I guess... See ya!"

The crowd, however, ignored Duncan and kept fighting. The three Total Drama stars and Chris all left the panel and headed out of the room, avoiding the conflict as best as possible.

"Wow, that went well," Chris laughed. "Wait, where's Chef?"

Chef, however, stayed back and opened a backpack full of smoke grenades. He pulled the pins out, one by one, and threw them at different places in the room. Soon, the entire room started smoking up and the fans left the room, freaked out by what happened.

Chef laughed. "That oughta control the room."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was fun writing this one-shot! Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Hope that you guys liked it, whether you're just a casual reader, or a shipper to any of the OTPs described in the story!**

 **Remember to review! Reviews are really really rad for readers. LMFAO! Thanks, once again for reading... and I'll see you guys on the flip side!**


End file.
